True and False
by sandal onions
Summary: Sebastian had no idea how to deal with his jealousy when the young master is going to get married to Elizabeth. Heck, he didn't even understand why he was jealous. When Grell comes along, things go even more crazy. What's a demon butler to do?
1. Beginning

Disclaimer: Kuroshitsuji is not mine and will never be.

This fic is not finished, this is only the prologue.

Prologue

"I give you one advice, never develope any feelings for a human. It will only cause you trouble."

"Trust me, I won't. There isn't a human who is attractive or even strong enough to catch my attention." The demon smirked and brushed the elder demon's hand assuringly. The other smiled wickedly back at him, but his eyes didn't have a glimpse of humour in them. It was a look of kill.

"Father, I give you my word. Now please excuse me, there is something I have to do as you well know.'"

The younger demon bowed at his father and left the room. The elder demon closed his eyes and sighed when the massive wooden doors were slammed shut.

"He is a truly a disgrace of a demon.. never willing to listen to anything I tell him. And if the takes that form, I won't let him return here. Not when he has charmed dozens of humans and fucked them instead of eating them up."

A small grin was formed on his lips.

"No.. that's when I kill him with my own hands."

--

The boy looked so small and so fragile in his arms. He was a child, and yet he had suffered so much pain. Not that the demon could possibly understand human feelings, but according to the pained expression the boy wore on his face, the boy was broken.

"Demon, it's cold out here. Do something about it." The boy was glaring at him, hands around his arms in a desperate attempt to warm himself up. He found himself smiling at the poor boy and put him down for a second. Yes, his new master was indeed buck naked.

"I'm sorry. Shall I lend you my jacket?" The boy nodded and he stripped his jacket away and handed it to the boy. "Now you have at least something on." Without saying a word, his grumpy young master put on the long coat which covered him throughoutly.

"This damn coat is too big! Oh well, continue to carry me. We are soon at my mansion and I'll give you your proper outfit and everything else you need."

"Yes, young master." The demon bowed at the young boy and lifted him in his arms again. In a while he caught the boy staring at him, grinning slightly.

"You are indeed skillful, hm. Yes, please continue calling me young master. It will be suitable. Now about your name.. I have decided to call you 'Sebastian'. And in case you wonder why I picked that name for you.. my dog was named Sebastian." The demon grinned a bit and cocked his eyebrow.

"Oh?" Sebastian found the look on his young master's face quite amusing: the young boy was pouting and was blushing slightly. Yet the boy looked at him straight in the eyes.

"That dog, Sebastian, he was quite important to me. Anyways, let's continue our journey." The boy closed his eyes and drifted to a dreamless sleep. Sebastian couldn't help but be amused. He, a demon, was now re-named after a dog? That fact was hilarious.

It did tell him that the boy was a human with feelings. Ciel had told him that the dog meant much for him. _Ciel_, indeed. That was a beautiful name, Ciel Phantomhive.

While watching the boy snore in his arms, he studied his new master. Who knows how beautiful this child would be later? When the kid was so beautiful even as a ten-year-old. Sebastian grinned, Ciel Phantomhive belonged to him and only him.

Not that he desired the poor kid, not at all. Young master was only a piece of human filth, like everything else in the world. Nothing else.


	2. Jealousy

Disclaimer: It's not mine

Chapters: 1/?

So yeah sorry if this chapter is a bit messy and hard to understand (at some points). And Ciel is sixteen in this fic. Hope you'll enjoy my crappy writing! o/

--

Chapter One

"Sebastian, can I ask you one thing?" The said butler stopped humming 'My Fair Lady' and turned around to look at his master. He had been polishing some china, but obviously the young master's question was more important. Sebastian smiled at his master.

"Of course, young master. What would you like to ask?" There was a moment of silence and Sebastian could see that the boy had big troubles with his question.

"Well.. uh.. wait, Sebastian. This isn't the easiest thing to say!",Ciel shouted upset. He was frowning and for Sebastian's amusement, fiddled on the hem of his shirt. After a while he opened his eyes and stared at the demon butler in the eyes.

"How does one propose?"

Sebastian was feeling quite amused. What was this sudden burst of emotion from the young master? And to ask _him _of all the people how to propose. Oh well, maybe Ciel just wasn't aware that demons really didn't get married.

"That's a good question, young master. Well, I don't actually know about weddings or proposing at that matter, but I'd guess that you lean down on one knee and ask your beloved lady to marry you. That's how I've heard it been described."

Ciel's eyes widened. The young man sighed deeply as he took a seat, and let his head rest on the back of the chair.

"That makes it even more troublesome. Heck, how am I gonna make that noisy woman listen to me? She doesn't seem to listen to me at all."

"Language, young master. The head of Phantomhive family shouldn't swear." That comment made Ciel frown and sticked his tongue out. Sebastian sighed but couldn't help a slight smile creep up his face. Teenagers..

"Well the fuck do you care. Anyway, is my dinner ready yet?" The arrogant look was back again, and one blue eye was coldly staring at the servant, waiting for him to bring the dinner for the young master. Sebastian knew that Ciel knew no mercy if his dinner was late. That kid was way too arrogant for his own good and the demon bet Ciel knew it himself too. And actually.. Sebastian did care about his master and was actually concerned for the teen. Not that the 'lowly servant' could ever tell his master that, not, that was something to be remained safe in Sebastian's thoughts.

"It'll be ready in a quarter, and don't worry, I'll bring your dinner straight to your bed. Since young master hasn't bothered to dress. Don't worry about that either, I'll be sure to dress you properly when I come back." Sebastian bowed at his master and turned around to continue his work he'd been doing before young master had asked his question. The question Sebastian couldn't answer and to tell the truth, didn't want to. Ciel's wedding wasn't his concern or duty whatsoever.

"Hmph I don't know if I should forgive you, demon. My dinner is one quarter late since it's now 16.30 and so you know, I'm _hungry._ And as you know," Ciel stood up and walked to Sebastian. The young master was smirking as he leaned to whisper in Sebastian's ear:

"I _do _know how to dress myself. I don't need any help to strip my clothes and switch them into new ones. Unless you want to do that yourself? I bet an old demon like you haven't got any in ages--"

A pale hand was slammed on the earl's mouth, making his eyes slam wide open. Sebastian's eyes looked even more red as he pinned the youngster on the mahogany desk with one swift movement. That look in the demon's eyes was pure evil. The smirk Sebastian was wearing made Ciel look confused and a bit scared. The boy tried to escape from the demon's grasp but it was as if Sebastian's hands were made of iron.

"Oh? So you think I haven't got any sex in ages? Now now, young master, you really don't know anything about demons. Demons have sex anytime, anyhow and anywhere. And they do it often.. a demon couple doesn't 'make love', they just fulfill their passions. So since I've been living for who knows how long and have been living in the human world for five years now, do you really think that I haven't had sex in ages?"

Sebastian's hand was now curling around Ciel's neck, his sharp nails gripping the sensitive flesh. If he'd push the nails any deeper, he could easily kill the nosy brat. But..

"N-no.. I guess not then." Ciel stammered, eyes searching for anything that could help him out of his own butler's grasp. Sebastian smiled even wider when he saw his master's agony.

"You're scared, I can see. That does show that you're human no matter how hard you try to hide that fact. A scared little rabbit who's trying to escape from the grasp of a fox." Sebastian smiled and planted a chaste kiss on his master's forehead. Young master could be so cute at times. Now was a time like that, Ciel looked so adorable with that confused, flustered look. So adorable that Sebastian could actually eat the teenager up, even though he wasn't a kid anymore.

"I.. can't..breathe..S--" Ciel closed his eyes and tried to choke the butler's name but it wasn't possible. Sebastian's hand was still strangling the boy's delicate neck, now with a crushing force.

"My apologies, young master. But do remember one thing, I'm only here for one thing and that is why I've given up on my desired. Not permanently, of course, but at least for another while. And I'm not that greedy you think I am, my eyes are only following one being.."

Not before Ciel was looking at Sebastian in a odd way, did the demon realize what he'd said. Sebastian's eyes widened a bit and he let go of Ciel's neck.

"You, Sebastian, did you just say that you're attracted to someone? Is that technically even possible.. and how?"

Fuck. This was the subject Sebastian wanted to avoid. The butler was indeed attracted to someone, actually lusting for someone. It definetly wasn't love, mostly want and desire, but that was enough to keep that person invading his thoughts too often. I'f he'd tell Ciel, how would the kid react? Sebastian didn't even want to know. He wasn't even supposed to feel this way towards someone.. he was a demon, not a human.

"Hmm, what makes you think so? Well I certainly am attracted to something, can't deny that. Young master knows what I'm attracted to, don't you? I can at least remember how unwilling you were to let me have one as a pet."

"You.. are lusting after a _cat_?! That is sick, Sebastian! You can't be serious!" Ciel slammed his hands on Sebastian's shoulders and looked his butler in the eyes with a look of horror.

"I'm sorry about the incorrect use of words, young master. I am not lusting after cats since that is indeed sick and cats are merely pets for me." Ciel let go of Sebastian's shoulders and sighed a bit.

"That is a relief. Couldn't have take it if you'd fucked some cats on your free time in my house. The whole thought is rotten." Sebastian smiled at Ciel and nodded. The butler didn't care to give note about his master cursing, it wouldn't change Ciel'd behaviour anyway.

_'But there is someone else I am after. You don't seem to be aware of that, young master.. even though I said it clearly. I wonder if you'll ever realize who it is.'_

"A quarter has passed. I'm waiing for my already late dinner, so go and prepare it for me, Sebastian. This is an order." Sebastian kneeled on one knee as he heard his master's command.

"Yes, my lord."

Night had come and it was time for young master to go to bed. The said master was sitting on his large, luxurious bed and staring at the butler. Sebastian was folding Ciel's day clothes and placed them on a seat. It was a perfetcly ordinary moment in young master's and his butler's life.

"Sebastian, please bring me my pajamas. It's late and I want to go to bed." This wasn't at all like Ciel. Usually the teen insisted on staying up to 01.00 and didn't want to go to bed at all. And now Ciel was like a sweet little child, going to bed on time.

"Yes, my lord. Is there anything else you wish for?" The young master shook his head for a response and let his butler unbutton his last piece of clothing minus underwear, a white blouse. Sebastian could see his master's chest shiver when being exposed. It must've been the cool air making contact with his skin.

He hadn't remembered how good-looking Ciel had become. The boy was now sixteen and had grown to have a man's body. Ciel looked very attractive like this, shirt unbuttoned and exposing his left shoulder. The boy was still so skinny.

As he unbuttoned the teen's pants and slid them off him, Sebastian couldn't help the thoughts he had. Such beautiful legs, so thin and delicate. Those thigs were pleading to be touched. But not by Sebastian. Later in Ciel's life some woman gets Ciel and has the permission to touch him, his fiancé. The thought made Sebastian feel a bit weird. Yes, he was indeed losing his young master to some woman.

"Why are you staring at me, butler?"

Sebastian smiled his fake, pretty smile. Under that smile, the demon's mind was still wondering why he was jealous over the young master. Why he got so angry at him, and lastly why he found the teen attractive. It was like he, a demon who's lived for many hundred years, had started to become humanlike.

"Nothing, young master. Was just wondering that your 'secret' fiancé will get a fine husband with such beautiful looks." Ciel's mouth opened in surprise and Sebastian could see a tiny blush on his master's face.

"Oh, I see. Thank you, Sebastian. About the girl I'm about to ask to marry me, you know her."

_'Don't tell me it's Elizabeth. She's a good girl, but is far from good enough for you. Ciel Phantomhive.' _

Yes, Sebastian detested Elizabeth. That girl was annoying, childish and spent a lot of money. Elizabeth wouldn't do anything good to the Phantomhive family. Ciel should have a better taste than that and break his engagement with that useless, rich girl.

"It's Elizabeth Middleford. I've been thinking of this subject for a while now and have come to a conclusion that she's the best candidate. Well, Elizabeth isn't the brightest girl and she is quite annoying, but since I have to marry someone before I turn eighteen, it'll be her."

A deep silence fell over them. Both of them knew that neither was happy with the situation.

"Sorry about that, Sebastian. You'll have to serve Elizabeth and me, so that means double the work for you. But yes, I will ask her tomorrow and the wedding will probably be soon."

That girl was in 'love' with Ciel, Sebastian had known that since she was twelve. Ciel knew that too apparently, and was taking advantage her liking for him. Or was it advantage? Who knows if the young master was attracted to Elizabeth.

No, it couldn't be. Just couldn't. His young master had never taken a second look at girls or women, not even when he came to puberty. So it seemed impossible for young master to suddenly fall in love with Elizabeth, whom he had hated half of his young life. Sebastian smiled darkly at his master.

"Poor girl. You don't love her at all, do you young master?" Ciel grinned.

"Not now, that's true. But Sebastian, you do know that I'm skilled when it comes to acting and pretending."

They smiled at each other, both knowing that the marriage would be built on a lie. It would be living on a lie and with onesided affection.

"Why yes I do. Young master, that is what you do the best.. pretend."


	3. Confusion

Disclaimer: Kuro is not mine ;____;

Chapters: 2/?

Rating: T

Pairing: Sebastian x Ciel

Sorry for the late update! . But I've been really busy with school.. please enjoy chapter two of 'True and False'! o/

--

Chapter 2

Elizabeth Middleford was be the woman to steal his master from him. How ironic it was, when Ciel and Elizabeth would be married and had moved into the Phantomhive mansion. Guess which butler would serve the earl _and _his lovely wife, whom Sebastian detested.

The demon didn't know himself why his hate towards that young lady was so deep, he hadn't hated Elizabeth until this year. Not until Ciel Phantomhive had grown into a young man, had Sebastian hated Elizabeth. Such a beautiful boy should get the perfect partner, not a non-intellegent, loud-mouthed and silly girl who's good-for-nothing.

One reason, which reason Sebastian couldn't deny, was the never-ending lust he felt towards young master. Since the young master had started to mature, the demon had had a hard time bathing him. For his disappointment Ciel had announced he wouldn't need Sebastian's help with bathing one year ago. Wonder what made the young master do that decision.. the teen's scarlet cheeks just couldn't have anything to do with embarassment, could they.

There was only one human Sebastian wanted and that was Ciel. That boy was the sculpture of sadness and tragedy and it fascinated the demon. He had learned to know Ciel quite well during the years and he knew how Ciel was never truly happy, he was never able to forget about what happened to his parents. And being a queen's watchdog, Ciel Phantomhive couldn't be an average 'good person', not with that amout of lives he'd taken. Not with his own hands of course, Ciel was way too aristocratic to do that. Always making someone else do the dirty work. That wicked sense of thinking drew Sebastian to Ciel, to the point when Sebastian knew that he needed the young master.

"_..My eyes only follow one being."_

No one else was like young master, not even close. Only he could bring spice to Sebastian's life in the human world. Only him did the demon think about. Only he was going to die when the contract would be over.

Yes, Ciel Phantomhive belonged to Sebastian. Even if Ciel was getting married to Elizabeth, the boy's body and soul belonged throughoutly to Sebastian. He'd make sure Elizabeth wouldn't touch his property, even if he had to kill her.

Sebastian smirked to himself and licked his lips. Young master wouldn't have it easy.

--

Sebastian had been acting weird, the butler didn't usually have that weird look in his eyes or smirk all the time. But tonight that was exactly how he had been acting. It made Ciel very confused since Sebastian hadn't acted like this one time during their contract. And there was something unusual about the mood too, it was like something big and dramatic was happening very soon, and Ciel had no idea what it was. On the other side, Sebastian seemed to be too aware of it. It was like the demon was pressuring Ciel to prepare for that something. How it was possible, the boy didn't know, and honestly, he wasn't sure if something was really happening or was it his mind playing tricks on him.

But there was definetly something mischievous about that butler's smile. It wasn't the usual fake, 'ready for business'- smile, or that devilish smirk which haunted Ciel's dreams for weeks after seeing it. No.. this smile was definetly genuine and wicked, but also very mischievous and almost.. lustful.

Damn, he caught himself thinking about Sebastian again. Ciel turned in his bed again and buried himself into the sheets once again. It was no use to sleep when Sebastian kept interrupting his thoughts, Ciel knew the image of the demon never left his thoughts easily. A good question was why he couldn't stop thinking about Sebastian, when he and Elizabeth were engaged and he was supposed to pay some attention to her. Well, the butler was indeed attractive, some may even call him 'worth drooling'. But what did those female's know about Sebastian? Nothing at all. They had no idea how pure evil Sebastian Michaelis was, no idea what that man was capable of doing. But attractive.. yes, even Ciel had to admit that. It wasn't often when men with that kind of looks came across.

He sighed and opened his eyes once again, staring at the dark room full with shadows. Elizabeth indeed. The engagement. Ciel knew he shouldv'e proposed to her this day since that's what he'd said to Sebastian. Heck he and Elizabeth had been engaged for so many years and she had been waiting for that proposal for very long. The only problem was that Ciel didn't see Elizabeth the same way the lovestruck girl saw him. Elizabeth wasn't even his friend, only someone he could tolerate and that was it. And yet he was planning to marry that girl.. money and business are strange things to make people agree to arranged marriages.

A ring, he didn't have a ring for her. Ciel frowned as he realized this. He should've gone and bought one today but he just didn't remember since he had had loads and loads of paperwork to do. Maybe if he'd explain to Elizabeth, she'd understand? Well, that girl was so stupid that she might not even notice that her ring was missing.

Ciel chuckled lightly to himself, the whole situation was so strangely amusing to him. Even though the decision to marry Elizabeth would make his whole life miserable, he'd still do it for the sake of relations and even amusement. But not affection. Besides, there wasn't anyone other he could marry, not any else girl.

He found himself thinking about Sebastian again. Sometimes Ciel wondered what he felt towards the demon. Was it fear? Superiority? Hate? Or even respect, or.. affection? Ciel didn't know since the feeling was sort of mixed and hard to understand. The teen only knew that he had no romantic feelings towards that demon. That was for sure.

But why did he feel so guilty for marrying Elizabeth? Why did his mind keep flashing images of Sebastian all the time? Even though his life was in Sebastian's hands, the butler could kill him any time or do anything he wished with him, Ciel was an independent being who wanted to lead his own life. Sebastian couldn't control his mind, thoughts or heart. And yet he felt like the demon was inside his head, changing Ciel's will and thoughts, controlling him. Sebastian was the puppet master and Ciel was the marionette doll.

Ciel frowned and forced away the thoughts about Sebastian. Tomorrow he would propose to Elizabeth. From tomorrow he'd belong to no one else but himself.

--

"Ciel!! I've missed you so much!" A blonde girl squealed as she ran to the said boy and hugged him tightly. She was smiling at him widely.

"Elizabeth.. please let go of me," Ciel sighed and tried to escape from the girl's grasp. She was unbelievebly strong and it took some effort for Ciel to break free. Elizabeth was still smiling like a stupid person, eyes shining, the girl was obviously nervous and excited. It was like she hadn't matured at all and was still a twelve-year-old little girl. Which wasn't true.. Elizabeth was a very tall young woman and some could say she was very pretty too. In Ciel's opinion Elizabeth didn't look bad at all but her character was annoying and untolerable.

"Let's go to the living room and have a chat. You did come here because you had something to tell me, didn't you?" The girl in front of him was grinning widely, waiting for a response.

"Well yes.. I think that matter should indeed be discussed privately. Shall we go?" Ciel forced a tiny smile as he took Elizabeth by the hand and led the young miss to the huge living room. When the two of them sat down on the luxurious sofa, the mood tensed a lot. Elizabeth was staring at him with a waiting look on her face, holding his hand and in that way preventing him from leaving.

Ciel gulped and collected his pride and courage.

"I think you know why I'm here, Elizabeth. I can see it in your eyes"

The girl smiled even widely, if possible and moved closer to the young earl. Ciel was feeling even more nervous now.

"We've been engaged for quite a while now.. and I've decided on our relationship's future. Since we are both wealthy and belong to the same social class, it'd be natural for me to choose you as my wife. But you see, I have a mind of my own too. Elizabeth, I have my own pride too-"

Elizabeth slapped him. Tears were running down her eyes as she hit Ciel over and over again. He was too surprised to do anything.

"You fool! You just don't understand anything! I've loved you for so many years and tried to get to know you, but you've always pushed me away from your side. How can you be so cold? So emotionless? JERK!!"

Ciel had never seen her so angry before. Elizabeth was usually the sweet, good-natured girl who dreamed of castles and princes. But apparently she had grown to have a stronger character. To tell the truth, he found it quite entertaining since no one usually yelled at him in this manner.

"Who said anything about that? You're the fool, Elizabeth. I was saying that I do have my own pride, but I've come to the conclusion that it's the best for both to get married. So," Ciel got down on one knee before she had the time to say anything, and took her hand into his. When he looked into her eyes, he could see her crying again. But with a smile on her face.

"Elizabeth Middleford, would you be my wife?" The question was simple, Ciel had nothing more to say. He didn't love her or even like her, so he couldn't say anything romantic to her. Ciel knew she would've liked that but it wasn't as if he cared that much.

It was only a matter of time when she'd notice that he didn't have a ring for her. Right now she didn't seem to care about that matter.

It was silent for a moment. Ciel was following Elizabeth's reaction. First she was just sitting there with eyes widened and her hands clutching Ciel's in an almost painful way. Then she seemed to have wakened up from her trance as she threw herself in his arms. He wasn't quite prepared for that one, so they both fell on the floor. Ciel couldn't help the uneasy feeling when she landed right on top of him and even laid her hand on his chest.

She bent closer to his ear and breathed into it. It tickled.

"Yes, I do."

It was as if Ciel could feel the happiness radiating from Elizabeth as she was lying on his chest. Btut the rays of happiness didn't reach him. Somehow he felt even more uneasy and confused now. He had thought those feelings would've disappeared now when he was officially her groom. No, as wrong as it was, Ciel found himself thinking about Sebastian. When he closed his eyes, he didn't see his fiancé whom he had just proposed to and was in his arms, no, he thought of that devilish demon butler. Ciel found himself wondering if this was the right decision to do.

He knew that at home, things would be worse than in Hell. With Sebastian's odd behaviour and his confused state and him only thinking about that demon, they couldn't interact without problems.

His eyes bothered Ciel the most. Especially that desire in them. Ciel couldn't help but wonder to whom that desire was meant for.

Elizabeth rolled to the floor. She had fallen asleep on him. Ciel smiled at the girl and used that one chance to escape the mansion. Yes, it was definetly a mistake to marry her. He didn't feel free from Sebastian, no, now he felt like he was eaten alive by two beings instead of one.

He whispered to her ear before leaving, "I'll bring your ring for you tomorrow. Sorry about that one," and left the mansion.

--

Ciel had been right. Those seven hours when he had been at the Phantomhive mansion, living had been a nightmare. He couldn't help but avoid Sebastian's gaze, he didn't want to look into those eyes which could see everything. Ciel was almost sure that Sebastian could see his thoughts and emotions every time their eyes connected. That was something the young earl didn't want when he was in a confused state of mind.

There was a knock on the door. Ciel knew it was his demon butler, no one else bothered to knock on the door of his office.

"Come in, Sebastian." Ciel shivered when his butler entered the room. Even the noiseless way of opening doors made him feel weird today. He knew Sebastian was smiling at him, but Ciel didn't actually see it since he was 'studying some paperwork'.

"Isn't it time for the young master to go to bed? It's 10.30 and you'll have to wake up early tomorrow for the meeting. Please come with me, young master and I'll help you as usually." Ciel didn't bother to look at his butler, so the said man came to his desk. The teen's eyes widened as Sebastian grabbed his chin and forced him to look into those deep crimson eyes.

Sebastian's eyes looked especially fierce in the dim light and his smirk added to the impression.

"Now that is better, young master. One should always look in the eyes while talking. And now, isn't it time for bed?"

There it was again, that emotion in Sebastian's eyes. Lust. And Ciel couldn't disobey that look, so he let Sebastian lead him to his bedroom. His butler was gripping his arm in a painful way and when they finally reached Ciel's bed, Sebastian almost threw the boy on the bed. Ciel wasn't amused by this.

"What is the meaning of this, Sebastian?" The demon merely smiled at him and bowed for an apology.

"I'm truly sorry, young master. I just thought you'd have to get to bed before 23.00. That's why I rushed."

Such a lie it was. Ciel could feel how Sebastian was lying, the butler looked like he enjoyed not telling the truth. What was that talk about 'I'll never lie to you'? It was as if Sebastian was mocking him with that tone of voice and those eyes.

"Hm,apology accepted. So, can I ask you a question?" The butler didn't look at him, but Ciel could see him nodding.

"This is very stupid, but I'm starting to think it was a wrong decision to marry Elizabeth. What do you think about it?"

Sebastian pretended as if he hadn't heard the question and continued performing his duties by unfolding Ciel's sleeping clothes.

"Sebastian, answer my question. Now." His voice was demanding and the usual cold tone had crept back into his voice. He wanted answers from his butler, _now_.

Finally Sebastian turned around and faced the young master. Ciel felt a bit uncomfortable as the butler came too close, his head only few inches away from Sebastian's face. The butler was leaning over the bed, almost like pinning him down. It was like Ciel's every thought and feeling was seen once again.

"Young master, it is your decision and your marriage. I have nothing to do with it, merely helping with the ceremony itself. But I couldn't care less about your marriage with _her_."

Ciel shivered as he heard the pure hate in Sebastian's voice. He hadn't known that Sebastian hated Elizabeth this much.

"I know that. But the least you can do as a butler is to tell me if I should marry her or not! This is an order, Sebastian!" Ciel shouted. It didn't have an effect on the butler, though. Sebastian was merely smirking at him and leaned even closer to him.

"I will not. I couldn't care less and that is not my duty, young master."

"But this is an order! An order! YOU are my butler so you should do what I tell you!" The tension grew between them. Ciel's heart was beating fast.

"My apologies, young master." With that, Sebastian fell down on the bed and on top of the surprised boy. Their faces were so very close that Ciel could feel Sebastian's breath on his face.

"There is something you have forgot, Ciel Phantomhive." Ciel's eyes widened as Sebastian said his full name. The said butler ran his long fingers on the boy's neck and face. It made Ciel feel extremely uncomfortable but at the same time, good.

"What is that?" Ciel gulped as Sebastian's hands found their way to his hips and were caressing them. Sebastian smiled.

"That is, you belong to no other than me, young master." The boy closed his eyes in pain when Sebastian pushed his nails into his hips. It hurt.

Before the teen could say anything, Sebastian ripped his shirt open. The buttons clashed on the floor and the noise seemed to wake Ciel up. Yes, he was indeed lying under his butler who was pinning him down by lying on top of him. And Sebastian had just ripped his shirt open.

"Stop it, Sebastian. You have no right to do this--" With this, Ciel was slammed painfully to the bed and Sebastian kissed him. It wasn't a tender and loving first kiss, no it was a kiss full of rage and dominance. Ciel couldn't help his mouth opening, so the butler slid his tongue into his mouth and quite literally started to eat the boy up.

Ciel couldn't control Sebastian, the demon was too heavy and to tell the truth, he was too dazed to to anything. Sebastian's crimson eyes were staring at his every move and those eyes were laughing. Ciel closed his eyes and let Sebastian continue. It wasn't as if he could've done anything anyway.

A trail of saliva was hanging between their mouths as Sebastian stopped kissing Ciel. The butler's eyes were full of lust and dominance and it didn't look like Ciel could get out of the situation very soon. Frowning, Ciel tried to push Sebastian off him, but failed.

"Sebastian, let me go. You had no reason to do that. Please leave the room, I can manage by myself." The butler had an amused look on his face, but did get up from the bed. Before leaving the room, Sebastian turned around at the door. Ciel could see his eyes glowing in the darkness.

"Don't forget what I just said, young master. I wouldn't want to harm you. Good night."

As Sebastian left the room, Ciel couldn't help but think of the scene that just happened.


	4. Realization

Disclaimer: Kuroshitsuji is not mine and will never be

Pairing: Sebastian x Ciel

Rating: T

Warnings: BoyxBoy, violence

Sorry for the very very very very late update but I've been so busy with school since I had my test week and after that I've had all the Christmas stuff and so~

So please enjoy the fic! :D And Merry Christmas to all of you! Plus, special LOVE for all my reviewers 3

--

Chapter 3

Ciel swore he could hear a voice calling his name. It was a voice which was very familiar to Ciel, but yet he hadn't got a single idea whose voice it was. That voice was hypnotising him, enchating him into doing whatever it commanded. And it commanded him to wake up.

As Ciel's eyes shot wide open, he realised it was Sebastian's voice. The said butler was sitting on the bed, right beside him, and staring at him, an amused smile playing on his lips.

"Good morning, young master. It seems that you have finally woken up." Sebastian looked like he was in a good mood, but Ciel expected it to be a part of his mask, a part of his duty as a butler. But it was something weird and sparkly about Sebastian this specific morning, the demon's smile was radiating and those eyes looked as red as they could look. Sebastian wasn't definitely sparkly and radiating in a good way. The way he was looking at Ciel made the teen feel uncomfortable and in a way, so helpless and vulnerable. Damn, that lust was back in Sebastian's eyes.

Unable to answer Sebastian with words since he was sure the demon had sucked all his voice away, Ciel nodded. After a moment of hesitation he sat up and got off the bed. He turned his back to Sebastian and began to strip his pajamas, nowadays he did the changing himself since it felt embarassing to stand naked in front of his butler who had the perfect looks and the assumingly the perfect body. Not that Ciel knew, or even wanted to know.

"Prepare my breakfast for me. I'll eat in the dining room this morning. You may leave, Sebastian."

Silence. Ciel knew Sebastian was standing behind him and that butler wasn't moving an inch. The boy frowned, irritation starting to build up in his veins.

"As I said, you may leave, Sebastian."

Ciel could almost hear Sebastian smirking. The boy slammed his hands on the wooden bedside table hard. And yet Sebastian didn't say anything or more importantly, move. Ciel closed his eyes and tried to control his anger. He knew that an argument with Sebastian would lead nowhere and he'd lose. He didn't know what Sebastian was capable of doing, and the memory of last night made him shiver. It wasn't something he wanted to happen again.

When the teen was on the verge of insanity, Sebastian walked to him and softly embraced him. Ciel's eyes widened in shock and started to tremble. He could feel Sebastian's breath on his neck and the butler's hands over his hips. This time they were just preventing him from falling, not raping him with those long fingers.

"If that is your wish, I will leave, young master. But I will always come back for you if you call for me. I am your loyal servant after all." Sebastian swirled his tongue around Ciel's left earlobe and squeezed his left thigh. Ciel hadn't even realized when Sebastian had moved his hands so close to his crotch.

"Well please leave then. Stop humiliating me, Sebastian." The butler stopped licking Ciel's earlobe and nuzzled his neck instead. Ciel was sure his heart skipped a beat when the butler did that.

Before letting go, Sebastian pushed something into Ciel's pocket. As the butler walked away and closed the door, Ciel searched for the object in his pocket. It turned out to be a white handkerchief which was folded nicely. When he opened it, he saw the message written on it:

_'Your pretending and refusal isn't able to stop my intentions, young master'_

Sighing, Ciel folded the handkerchief and placed it on his lap. Sebastian could be so possessive when he wanted. He lifted the white piece of cloth up and took a closer look at the handkerchief.

There was another message on it:

_'Is it really humiliation when someone holds you?' _

Ciel swore he knew why Sebastian was a demon. A human couldn't possibly make another feel as guilty, unnatural and bad through a small phrase on a handkerchief as a demon could.

--

"Young master, there is a phone call for you."

Great, it was probably Elizabeth or someone else as annoying. Ciel had enough problems without his fiancé.

"I'm coming."

Before he could reach the phone, he heard his worst nightmare screaming. No one had a similar voice to hers, so Ciel was sure it was Elizabeth calling him. The young lady seemed to be angry, which made Ciel's day even better.

"Ciel Phantomhive."

"_Hello Ciel! Do you know what you've forgot?"_

He sighed and tried to cope with that annoying woman.

"_MY RING! You better bring it to me tonight or else I'll never forgive you! How could you be so mean to an innocent maiden like me? Shame on you, Ciel. I really don't know--"_

Once Elizabeth started to pick on someone, it never ended, so Ciel had gotten used to it. He never paid attention to her screaming and picking, her voice almost made his ears bleed.

"_--I've decided on our wedding day. Ciel Phantomhive, are you listening to me?!"_

Ciel woke up from his light dormancy.

"Yes, Elizabeth, I am listening to you. I hope that you've chosen a summer day, winter or spring is fine too but I have to ask you to forget autumn. There is something I--"

"_It's on October 17th, dear Ciel! Isn't it wonderful, we will be married in three weeks!"_

"October 17th? But that day is.. Elizabeth, you simply can't choose that day! I forbid you!"

"_But whyyyyy, Ciel dear? I want to be one of those Autumn brides like my best friend Cecily. And October 17th is one week before my birthday, so it's convenient. Plus, number 17 is my lucky number! You simply can't steal a maid's happiness, can you Ciel Phantomhive?"_

He couldn't tell Elizabeth that on October 17th he made the contract with Sebastian. Elizabeth didn't know that Sebastian was a demon, and Ciel would never tell her. Neither could he lie that October 17th was the day his parents died, because it wasn't and Lizzie knew that.

"What about September 17th then? Or November 17th? I will not agree on that date."

"_No! September is way too summer-like for me and November is cold and disgusting. I don't want any other date than October 17th!"_

"Elizabeth, that is not--"

"_I am rich as you know, and your Funtom company is very depending on my money, so if you want to keep your business and your mansion, not to talk about money and servants, especially butlers, listen to what I say. You wouldn't want a complete loss, would you Ciel?" _

Her overly-sweet voice sounded sickening in Ciel's ears. He knew he had no choice but to agree.

"Fine, Elizabeth. You shall have your October 17th but don't expect me to treat you specially or to smile at all. You have let me down, and I won't forget this easily. I'll bring you your ring tonight. Goodbye"

For a second he wondered if he'd been too harsh towars Lizzie, but he abandoned that thought. To get married on 'his and Sebastian's day'? It wasn't as if he was married to Sebastian or was together with that demon, but yet he felt so guilty. He was property of Sebastian and he was sure the demon wasn't going to forgive him on this one. Cold sweat was running down his neck and he shivered. Ciel had no idea how he'd explain this to Sebastian.

--

"Sebastian, bring me my coat and my cane." Sebastian bowed to him and brought him the things he asked for. The butler helped Ciel to put on his black coat.

"May I ask where young master is going this late?"

"To deliver Elizabeth's ring since she wished to recieve it today. And at the same time, I'm going for a walk."

Sebastian smiled at him and nodded.

"Have a safe trip, young master."

As the young master left the mansion, Sebastian was left wondering what Ciel's true intentions were. He couldn't get far, escaping was out of question. Sebastian smirked. No matter how far away young master would travel, Sebastian could always find him.

--

Ciel was taking a shortcut to Elizabeth's house through a forest. It was dark outside and thousands of stars were in sight. The full moon shone on the path Ciel was walking on and created black shadows. The scenery was very beautiful and even magical, but he didn't pay much attention to it.

All he could think of was the wedding date disaster and Sebastian. The things which happened the other night and that day ran through his head and he couldn't chase them away.

What would the demon do when he found about the date? Ciel knew he would get punished but he didn't know how and how bad the punishment would be. Sebastian's brainwashing and emotional torturing was in its own class, the tiny bits Ciel had got to know when Sebastian was angry were only a beginning.

Maybe if he lied to the demon and would have a secret ceremony somewhere far away? No, Sebastian would find them anyway. Maybe he should just tell Sebastian? The consequences could be even worse if he told him. It was so hard to think of a good solution and Ciel couldn't make up a single good idea.

The boy frowned deeply as he slowly walked on the path which was lit by moonlight. The only sound heard came from Ciel's cane as he walked.

He was sure that someone followed him. They were more than one according to their steps, and quite surely kids since they didn't have talent at all when it came to making their steps noiseless. Ciel sighed, he really didn't want to deal with some kids right now.

"I know you are following me. Step out of the shadows."

As he turned around, in front of him were standing four young boys. The eldest of them was about Ciel's age and the youngest looked about fourteen. If those kids wanted to harm Ciel, he couldn't defend himself alone. Only Sebastian could help him then.

He definitely wouldn't ask help from Sebastian.

"What is it you want from me? I am in a hurry so please make it quick."

The expression on their faces changed from neutral to pure hate and disgust. Ciel could see, and even more feel their hate, and it made him shiver.

"It depends on you how long this will take, watchdog. So you pretend that you don't know? Hah! It's too late to act innocent now.." The eldest kid took a few steps towards Ciel, glaring at him.

Ciel frowned. Those kids.. he'd never seen them before and he was sure he had nothing to do with them. So why..?

"Tell me what I've done. I doubt any of it is true, but spit it out. Lowly street rats." He could also play their dirty game which seemed to be all a lie. Maybe it was jealousy? Hmph. They really didn't know anything about him. Nothing at all. Except for that he was 'Queen's watchdog'

One of them punched Ciel in his stomach. Ciel didn't see who it was, it all happened so quickly and he fell down to the ground because of it. It hurt so much that he wanted to vomit.

He tried to get up but that same person kicked him, again and again. Ciel closed his eyes, as if it would've eased the pain and tried to remain sane and living.

"You scum. You can't have forgot. It has hardly been three years since that incident. Does Hampshire harbour say anything? Any bells ringing?"

The boy must've called the others for assistance, since now many many more punches made their way to Ciel's body. Yet Ciel didn't scream or even wince.

"I knew you were emotionless but now I'm confirmed you're heartless. There can't be anything as low as what you are. First you brutally murder two families and then forget everything about it. I doubt you are even human.. more like the devil himself. Hit him harder!"

Ciel opened his eyes and his mouth opened. Murder? He had ordered Sebastian to kill many, many criminals and dangerous people, but not families. Never children. This had to be a mistake or he had forgot. No.. Ciel could never forget killing two families by his own hands, that was not possible for him to forget. Not after that one incident.

"It.. has to be a mistake. I don't kill families.. and especially not with my own hands."

One of the boys kicked him right in the face, making Ciel gasp in surprise and pain. He tried to push the foot off his face, but it was squeezed even deeper into his skin. So disgusting, to have a shoe pressed into your face.

"It was you! You can't deny it! The one who killed mine and his family was a young boy with bluegray hair and an eyepatch and had a butler with him. Sebastian Michaelis, that was the name of that butler. We do remember."

It seemed like the surreal story was true. Based on the emotion in those boys' voices, they couldn't be lying. But why couldn't Ciel remember anything? No matter how icy the mask Ciel built up was, the boy couldn't deny that he was human and he felt with his heart. He felt pain, sadness, despair, hate and anger, even love and happiness, but mostly the negative emotions. So how could it be possible for him to forget something like this..? He was supposedly 13 when the incident had happened, at Hampshire harbour in London--

Wait. Ciel's eyes widened in horror as he realized the truth, those kids were actually right. There had been one night when he had went to that specific harbour with Sebastian, to investigate some drug dealing or something else illegal stuff. Ciel remembered getting very angry and setting one of the boats on fire, "to ease the amount of work" or because of some else stupid reason. What he didn't know, was that there were some people living in that boat, and naturally they were inside that boat when Ciel set it on fire. He remembered leaving the scene with Sebastian, being proud of himself since 'he'd almost solved the case'.

Fuck, it wasn't true at all. Ciel knew he wasn't the nicest person on Earth and he acted very coldly towards other, but he hadn't meant to burn those people to death. He hadn't known.. and that pissed him off the most.

He really was the lowest of all. Not until now did he know how horrible he was. Not once had it occured to him how much pain he inflicted on others. Not once did he realise that someone else could feel the same pain of losing their dear ones. Not once had it occured to him that the world didn't revolve around him and his opinions and levers. Not once had he felt sorry for someone else before now.

The youngest boy was crying, arms wrapped around his knees and his head hang down. One boy was hugging the crying kid, desperately trying to comfort him. It seemed to be in vain, a pain like that was hard, almost impossible to forget. The two others were on each side of Ciel, keeping him in place. They followed his every movement and smiled wickedly at him.

"So the devil himself has remembered, huh? I hope the truth will hurt and burn your rotten body and kill you, but I bet it's impossible. Since you are the devil, nothing can harm you because you have no feelings. I bet you're satisfied now when you've ruined four person's lives."

A few kicks were landed on Ciel's body before the boys stopped and went to comfort their still crying companion. They didn't glance at Ciel anymore, not wanting to ruin their eyes by looking at something so evil and inhuman. That's what they thought.

It wasn't very far from the truth, though. Ciel felt like he was indeed the devil himself, killing people and not regretting anything. He didn't regret burning that boat, it was the sad truth. How could he regret it since it had brought him such a good reputation among other aristocrat's? How could he when it had indeed led to him solving the whole case? Burning that boat was the main clue for the drug case, and the loss of two families was a minor point.

It was so wrong to think like that. Where was his empathy and love for the mankind? Did this mean that he wasn't human anymore? After so many years with Sebastian, it could be true. Maybe he was turning to be a demon because of Sebastian. The lack of emotions was only the beginning of it and it had lasted since his parents died. Yes, Ciel was sure that Sebastian was manipulating and brainwashing him into being more demonlike.

Ciel could see those boys walking away from him, arms around each other's shoulders. He sighed as he realised all he could feel was pity towards them, no guilt, depression or sorrow. He couldn't relate with them, they were too humanlike, too good compared to him and his rotten way of thinking and living. He tried to get up but it hurt too much. He tried to yell an apology but failed. It came out as a weak whisper:

"_I'm sorry.."_

It was the least he could do for those kids, and he failed to to that. Ciel Phantomhive was indeed becoming a demon inside his head. He longed for Sebastian more than ever, wanted the demon to wash away the remaining humanity in his veins. He knew he couldn't become a human anymore, the process to become something else had started when the incident with his parents had started.

Suddenly his heart started to beat rapidly when he thought of Sebastian. Ciel's eyes widened as he realised that all he needed was Sebastian. All he wanted was the twisted, non-romantic love the demon could offer him. He yearned for the desire and lust Sebastian had, he yearned for Sebastian throughoutly.

It was wrong too. The society wouldn't accept a homosexual relationship, so he'd have to keep his and Sebastian's relationship secret. It wouldn't matter as long as Sebastian would be beside him.

..What relationship? It wasn't as if Sebastian loved him or anything.. Ciel was sure he was going mad. A quiet plea slipped out of his mouth:

"_Sebastian.. save me.."_

--

"Yes, my lord." Sebastian had been waiting for Ciel's call for many hours now. Not that the demon cared if something happened to his master, it was only his duty to keep his master alive. The demon smirked, the poor boy was so confused. Sebastian could hear it in his voice.

"_Mm, I can help you with that, young master." _

He licked his lips greedily. Yes indeed, young master belonged to him throughoutly and now that Ciel had started to understand the true meaning of lust and desire, he'd be very willing to show those emotions in action.

Sebastian slipped his black coat on and disappeared into the darkness. Now where could his young master be?

--

He knew Sebastian would come. It wouldn't be long before he'd see those scarlet eyes and that wicked smile on his butler's face again. Ciel wasn't sure whether he wanted to escape from that gaze or melt to it. Then there was the matter with Elizabeth and the wedding, which made him squirm in fear. Sebastian wouldn't be amused, not at all.

A small kick was placed on his left foot. Ciel yelped in pain and frowned. Because of the darkness, he couldn't see who the figure was. Anger started to rise inside him.

"Who do you think you are?! How dare you kick me? Don't you know who I am?"

The other snickered and kicked him again.

"Yes~I do know who you are. You're Ciel Phantomhive."

It was a man. That person turned around quickly and dropped down to his knees, and was now sitting on Ciel's lap. Ciel's eyes widened.

"Y-you?! What do you think you're doing here!"

The man sneered.

"To make sure something that should be mine, doesn't fall into wrong hands, young count Phantomhive~"

--

Sorry for the grammar misspelling.. and this chapter may have been super confusing. And nothing special happened, it was just Ciel realising things and so. But I hope you enjoyed it anyways~ The next one should be up quite soon~


	5. Manipulation

Rating: T

Pairing: Sebastian x Ciel

Warning: BoyxBoy, don't like don't read

:D Hope you'll enjoy it~ And sorry sorry sorry sorry it's late! ;A;

--

Chapter 4

"And what might that be? Your 'secret' crush maybe?" Ciel smirked at the other darkly.

"Wasn't I obvious enough? Of course! You're not good enough for him~"

Ciel tried to push the man off him, but despite his oh-so-gay looks, the man was heavy and it was impossible to push him off. Damned shinigami..

"Not so fast, earl Phantomhive.. there is something we have to discuss."

He frowned.

"About what? _Grell_, if it is about Sebastian, I know that you want to have your way with him--"

Grell put his gloved hand over Ciel's mouth, making the boy shut up. The redhead smiled wickedly.

"Shush, it is about Sebastian as expected. Ah how I love him~ But I'm not here to discuss my love for Sebastian, there's something else I want to talk about." Grell waved his hands around and was praising 'how lovely and wonderful Sebastian was'. Ciel used that opportinity to talk.

"And what might that be?"

Grell sneered.

"I want you to give Sebastian to me~ He shall become my butler!"

Ciel slapped the shinigami on the cheek.

"You idiot. Of course I'm not giving him to you! Sebastian is MY butler, not yours. Sebastian has a contract with me, not you. Stupid faggot."

--

Sebastian was amused, it was so entertaining to watch thee young master argue about him with Grell. As a demon, it was natural for him to be selfish and egoistic. Ciel, he was so persistent about Sebastian being only his butler. Yet that boy persistently claimed he kept Sebastian in the house only because of the contract.

But according to the lovely blush on his master's face, that wasn't the truth. Sebastian smiled in delight and changed his position so he could see the catfight better. Neither of them seemed to notice the gleaming crimson eyes watching the situation from behind a tree nearby.

"You're still a kid, Ciel~chan. You can't possibly understand the feelings of my maiden heart" Grell took a strand of hair in his hand and swirled it theatrically around his fingers. He could be such a drama queen when he wanted, which meant all the time.

"Tsk. I'm not a kid, shinigami. I haven't 'offered my services' for every attractive person who walks by, but that doesn't make me unexperienced or a kid. It just doesn't make me a whore like you are."

Grell's eyes flashed dangerously and the shinigami's hands found their way to Ciel's shoulders, shaking the injured boy."

"I am not a whore, Ciel. You know nothing about me, kid~ And neither do you know anything about yourself. You're just a confused little boy, who's inexperienced and stupid when it comes to these things. So give Sebastian to me, I'll treat him better than you ever can."

"What makes you say that? I haven't treated my butler badly. Actually I've been very generous to him--" He was cut off by Grell's maniac laughing. The redhead seemed to have enjoyed Ciel's latest sentence, since he was making fun of it.

"Generous? Haha! Well I have to admit that you haven't treated him badly and since you're a kid, things like that aren't very appropriate. But you're sixteen now, so you should start to think about Sebastian's needs too."

"What needs?"

"Desire, lust, want.. maybe he's into bondage or plain torturous sex. I don't know since you haven't let me approach him. Sebastian is a demon after all, and that's what you've seemed to forget."

Ciel's cheeks flushed scarlet. Sebastian chuckled at the adorable sight, watching as the boy tried to defend himself from Grell. Poor kid, Grell would suck all the information out of him and Ciel couldn't do anything. It would ease the things pretty much, to hear a confession from his earl.

"I know he's a demon. And those things, they are disgusting and wrong, so please don't

mention them anymore. You still can't have Sebastian, he's my butler. How hard is that for you to understand? There is a bond between us that you can't break.."

Grell grinned wickedly.

"A bond? The contract yes, but there is no bond between you and Sebastian. A demon would never fall for a boring kid like you. They like more the hot and steamy ones like me~" Grell winked and send an imaginary kiss towards Sebastian's hiding.

"Isn't that true, Sebas~chan?"

A smiling Sebastian walked out from the shadows and bowed to his master. Ciel's eyes widened and his jaw dropped. The butler found it hard not to laugh at his master, so silly he looked.

"That won't do, Grell. Young master is injured and you are shamelessly straddling him and making his injuries bleed. Get off him at once." Sebastian's tone of voice turned icy cold as he talked to Grell. The shinigami pouted, but got off the injured boy.

"Sebas~chaaaaaaaan! Please forget that stupid kid and choose me. I can truly fulfill your desires~"

The shinigami winked at Sebastian and clung onto his arm. The said butler sighed.

"How many times do I have to tell you that I only serve one master and that is Ciel Phantomhive. Please remove yourself from my arm and leave."

There weren't words to tell how Sebastian enjoyed to look at Grell's hurt face when the poor shinigami was turned down by him once again.

"Sebas~chaaaaaaaan.." The redhead whined. Sebastian ignored him and went to pick Ciel up in his lap. The boy was shivering in his arms and was on the verge of losing his conscious. He winced slightly when Sebastian's hand was placed on his side. According to the boy's wounds, he needed treatment right away.

Feeling weird, humanlike worry inside him, Sebastian flew into the darkness with the young master safely in his lap. He could feel his own, usually so empty heart beating fast and he felt a strange feeling of care. It wasn't like the humans felt it, more like a hunter needs to bring his prey safely home to make sure it wouldn't be ruined. But still it was a feeling of care and worry.

Weird enough, Sebastian felt like Ciel was making him more and more humanlike every day. The young boy's possession on him was big, and it changed the demon's heart and mind wanted he it or not. Sebastian smiled at the boy, it was unknown to himself how a young, inexperienced teen like Ciel had captured his heart.

--

Grell watched as the earl and his butler vanished into the darkness. How unfortunate, Sebastian hadn't yet gotten rid of that annoying kid. Without Ciel, Sebastian would definitely be his. How he hated Ciel Phantomhive! Ciel hadn't done anything for Sebastian! That nosy kid didn't serve his superior with desire and lust, no, that kid made Sebastian serve himself. Grell could provide Sebastian his needs and he'd love the demon, that was something Ciel could never do.

The shinigami smiled to himself. Oh, he'd show Ciel his place. All he had to do was to visit his beloved and for Grell's luck, very stupid fiancé.

"_Watch out, Ciel Phantomhive. Sebastian will be mine and you're out of the game before you realise it."_

--

It was already past midnight when the two arrived at the mansion. Sebastian carried the boy to his bedroom, stripped the day clothes off him. The butler knew he should've put Ciel's nightgown on the boy, but couldn't help but stare at the feline young man in front of him. Blood rushed in Sebastian's veins as he watched the still so feminine chest rise and fall. Young master had a pale skin indeed, and it looked as smooth as porcelain.

One touch wouldn't hurt.. and even if Ciel would notice, he had all the rights to touch his young master.

His left hand reached for his master's delicate collarbone, stroking the area between the collarbone and Ciel's neck. The movement was very delicate and featherlike, making it seem that Sebastian's intentions were pure and good. Which they were not, far from that. The demon could sense Ciel's confusion and wouldn't let the boy live without an explanation. He chuckled in amusement, he'd squeeze the information of Ciel with any cost.

The demon leaned closer to the sleeping boy's ear and whispered;

"_You are my prey, remember that. No one else can have you, especially not on a day that belongs to me. You'll get more than hurt if you agree to Elizabeth's order, more rippen apart than any human has ever gotten.."_

Sebastian could see Ciel's eyelids fluttering and eyebrows building a frown, the boy was obviously awake. Had been all the time, actually. The butler smirked at the boy and leaned down once again, this time capturing Ciel's lips in a chaste kiss. Before the boy reacted to the contact, Sebastian had got of the boy and walked away.

"_No matter how brilliant actor you are, you can't play your dirty little act in front of me. 'Cause I see through it. You should know better than to lie to a demon, young master.."_

The small click on the door told the boy that Sebastian was gone. Ciel's heart was beating fast and his breathing rasped in his throat. How did Sebastian get to know about his and Elizabeth's wedding date? The bigger question was, what was Sebastian to do about the date and what was Ciel's part in Sebastian's play of horror. Even death seemed like a better option than facing Elizabeth and Sebastian, but escaping would be futile and his demon butler would surely chase him through Hell and back for his pitiful soul.

--

"Is it you, Ciel-honey?" Elizabeth's high-pitchy voice rang in the hallway as she rushed for the door. Someone was coming to visit her this late, after midnight. Her heart was beating fast since she imagined it could be no other but her lovely spouse, Ciel. But as she flung the door open, someone else stood in front of her.

"Umm.. who might you be? Is there something you want from me?" The confused girl stared at the oh-so-gay-looking redhead who was posing on her doorstep. The intruder chuckled.

"Why yes, young miss Elizabeth Middleford~ There's something important I have to discuss with you." He smiled at her mischievously, which caused the girl to blush.

"O-okay, I guess it's okay then. But before that, what is your name?"

"I apologize for not introducing myself sooner" he bowed, took Lizzie's hand and planted a small kiss on it, gaining the young girl's trust with that gentleman-like movement, "my name is Grell Sutcliff and I'm an unhired butler. But that is not important, the case of Ciel Phantomhive is."

Elizabeth's eyes were sparkling and cheeks burning when the shinigami mentioned her spouse. Grell noticed this immediately and grinned.

"Miss Elizabeth must be very in love with young count Phantomhive according to her expression, am I right? But about this boy, there are some things I have to warn about him. Do words 'demon', 'homosexuality' and 'contract' sound familiar to you?"

Tears prickled down on Elizabeth's face as she stared at Grell with a pained expression.

"N-no.. I've heard those words but they're wrong, evil, disgusting.. Ciel is a bad person if that is true.."

Grell patted the girl's head with a victorious look on his face.

"Now now, it doesn't make Ciel a bad person even if he has a contract with a demon and is in love with another man.." That statement made Elizabeth cry even more.

"Yes, it is true. Ciel is in love with his butler, Sebastian which makes things difficult for you. But you shouldn't give up on him~ Kufufu~ You've got the police, government and shinigami on your side."

"S-shinigami? What's that?"

"A death god. Believe it or not, I am a shinigami and am here to help you, a lovely maiden in love, to get her beloved man~ So yes, you do stand a chance against the demon if things get nasty. And believe it or not, things will."

Grell cupped Elizabeth's face and forced the girl to look at him. He looked her deeply in the eyes and smiled somewhat genuinely.

"So.. in order to get Ciel Phantomhive, who is _your _spouse and not Sebastian's, you need help and I'm here to give you help. You will suffer in pain the rest of your life if you don't get to marry Ciel so you shouldn't give up.. especially not to a demon. You ought to trust in me, lady Elizabeth, for I am the only one on your side~"

She looked at him mouth wide open and few single tears rolling down her cheeks.

"It's a bit.. weird.. but I guess I do trust you. I've always felt a bad and weird presence when Sebastian's around.. so yes, what you said, I think it may be the truth. So, yes.. I trust you."

"Good girl~ Now won't you let your new butler inside?"

--

"Young master, the phone is ringing. It's your fiancé, Elizabeth."

Ciel sighed deeply and frowned, Elizabeth was the last person he wanted to talk with in the middle of the night. Not even bothering to change his clothes, the young master went to answer the telephone.

"What is it now, Elizabeth? You should know that it's almost 2 a.m and I need my sleep--"

"I'm moving in to your mansion tomorrow, Ciel-honey~! I hired a new butler today, he's sort of weird and creepy but is very nice, gentleman-like and I'd say.. pretty! But yeah, we discussed my wedding with him and he said that I should move into your place since it's more comfy with the paperwork and I'll get used to living in your mansion! Isn't that great, Ciel?!"

Ciel stared at the telephone with a horror expression. No way.. Elizabeth was moving in tomorrow. Talk about a short notice!

"That's completely out of question, Elizabeth. It's not possible since I--"

"Yay! So it's okay! Nya~ I'll come around at noon with my packages, okay~ Bye bye dear!"

Tomorrow would be a nightmare. Ciel wouldn't get a minute for himself.. as if he didn't have enough problems without Elizabeth. And that butler.. why did that description sound so familiar?

"Weird, creepy, gentleman-like, nice, pretty.. and a butler.." That fitted only one butler he knew but that person, shinigami, wasn't gentleman-like or pretty at all. But yet it sounded just like..

"Grell. You better be prepared tomorrow, young master, since that lunatic shinigami might throw some knives, forks or actually anything at you when Elizabeth doesn't see. I'll block the fire for you, of course, but you should always be on guard. Tomorrow will truly be an interesting day, don't you think?"

Ciel stared at his butler, whom had appeared our of nowhere as usual, and glared coldly.

"Yes.. almost _too _exciting."

--

Whew.. please review! w


End file.
